


Hidden Stark!

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Ben parker is a good man, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider Man - Freeform, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony was the last Stark of his family and planned to keep it that way, never being interested in starting a family or having any kids of his own. Mostly becuase of the terrible father figures in his own life, he could never be a good father to a child. His own father was an arrogant ass who always pushed him away and Obadiah Stane, was the man who had been there for Tony after his parents had died.But then he had tired to kill him, steal his company and kill Pepper. Obadiah, couldn't have done anymore to hurt Tony or so he thought, what will Tony do when he finds out he hasnt been the only Stark for a long time.





	1. Long lost Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a little story I have been writting for a while, i'm already 5 chapters a head of myself just to give me a head start, while I write the rest. i'm thinking this is going to be about a 10 chapter stroy but we will see how it goes, hope you all enjoy please leave comments and kudos really help to motivate when I can see people are enjoying the story. Also looking for a beta reader and an editor if anyone if interested hit me up in the comments thank you.

Chapter 1  
Finding the long lost Stark –

It was a beautiful sunny morning for Peter, he had even woken up to the warm beams of sunlight hitting his face. But he wasn’t sure if the gorgeous warm summer day made him happier or even more depressed. Happier, because he would be in the comforting sunlight whilst visiting his parents grave. Sadder, because they wouldn't be there to enjoy it with him.

No, it was definitely the latter. His parents are 6 feet deep into the cold and dark earth. In a place where the sun could never reach them again, a place where Peter could never reach them again; and that broke his heart.

It was his birthday not too long ago, he had just turned eight years old. His aunt and uncle were so happy for him and they had wanted Peter to be happy as well. They had brought him a variety of fascinating gifts: a new glossy toy car the color of a tomato, a Monsters Inc wristwatch that he had seen on a TV commercial and an Avengers themed coloring book. They even went out of their way to bake him a two layered chocolate cake just for him.

  
Unfortunately, no matter how many things he received or how many kisses and hugs he got, Peter wasn’t happy at all. It’s not that he was ungrateful but because it meant it had officially been three years since his parents had died. Three years, thirty-six months, one thousand and ninety-five days, and yet… it still felt like yesterday to him. He could still visualize his mom so clearly on the day she left him. Her brown chocolate hair falling onto her slim shoulders, kind warm eyes locking into his with a gentle smile. A smile that had always made him feel safe and... loved. He would give anything to see that again, he would do anything.

  
His father, on the other hand, Peter couldn’t remember well. He despised how guilty that made him feel. He remembers being with him and having him present in a room with him along with his mother, but no matter how hard Peter tried he could no longer remember the way his dad looked nor could he recall the sound of his voice. Peter glanced over to the name on his head stone.

Richard Parker – loving husband and father will be missed by all who knew him.

Peter reads the word father over and over in his head.It was just a word, yet it hurt so much. You see, the truth is, Richard Parker was not his father biologically but Peter still loved him like one. Even if he couldn’t remember a thing about the man that he called his dad.

  
Slowly Peter closed his eyes to push back the tears. Taking a deep breath he brought himself back to the reality that it was time to go. It was time to leave his parents once again. He placed down the flowers he had brought for them. It was a bundle of white lilies, his mother’s favourite. Deep down he knows it's only to make the carved cold stone look a little less cold in the warm sunlight. Why does it make it hurt more? Why did the flowers give him nothing but slight comfort?

_Because the dead don’t need flowers..._

  
His uncle and aunt were waiting patiently for him in the car parked just behind him. They had given him a couple minutes alone with them like they always did. They worried about him constantly and gave him more love than he could ever ask for, but it never really did fill the deep dark hole in his heart. He doubts that the dark feeling will ever truly leave him.  
Opening his eyes again, Peter glances at the name Richard Parker one last time. Richard, wasn’t his father and he wished that it would've made it hurt less when he was no longer here.

  
Peter knows he will never find out who is true father is and maybe that would be okay for most people, but Peter had always been different than most. It's always been a missing part on who he is. A question that will never be answered now that his mother was gone. She had promised to tell him one day, when he was older and when he would understand better.  
___________________________________

Tony had a long stressful couple of days with his team, especially with Pepper and the company. So, he chose his usual solution: drinking his worries away.  
Yesterday he had been so overwhelmed and exhausted with stress that it physically hurt to move. Later that night he had locked himself far down into his labs to find comfort in the bottles he had stashed away.

  
He woke up the following morning and found himself on laying down on one a cold metal lab table with a killer headache, he wobbles off the table, several bottles laid at his feet. He stretched out his back and arm followed by several cracks and pops. He slapped his cheeks a couple of times perking himself up.  
“JARVIS, what’s the headlines today buddy. I’m curious on what crazy lies they have thought up today as an early birthday gift just for little old me.” Tony wasn't expecting his voice to sound so raspy, it sounds like a dying frog. Damn he was thirsty.

  
He really should drink more water but...nah. If anything he throat was more sore than dry.

A hot fresh cup of black coffee would help him with that.“While you're at it, JARVIS, could you turn the coffee machine on. I’m in desperate need of a hot cup of joe after last night.”

“Of course, sir. I am currently rounding up the most popular headlines for you, and I do believe that Happy has already prepared a fresh jug of coffee. It's currently waiting for you in the kitchen.”

  
Tony smiled, Happy was always two steps ahead of him. Always making sure to look out for Tony even if he isn't taking care of himself.  
Stumbling out of the lab, he slowly makes his way over to the elevator. Utterly hating the way his body screams at him in aching pain with every step he takes.  
“Sir, unsurprisingly it appears the papers have not gone for the usual slander against your family name today. After all, it is the death anniversary of your old acquaintance, Obadiah Stane. Which explains why the papers seem to be far more interested with your past relationship with the man. Would you like to bring some up for you?”

  
A shiver went down Tony’s back at the name familiar name ‘Obadiah’. The man had not even crossed his mind in a very long time, he usually tries to suppress those memories. He had deeply hurt him. He had trusted Obadiah in a way he hasn't trusted anyone before. Tony had loved him like a second father. He was later back stabbed by him. Hell, he tried to kill him for fucks sake. On top of that, he had tried to steal his company. Obadiah, was the whole reason Tony had the arc reactor in the chest in first place. The doors of the elevator open with a ding. He makes a beeline toward the kitchen.

  
“No, I’ll pass. The last thing I need is to be hearing about that shit bag this early in the morning.”  
“Alright, sir. The coffee is ready and waiting. In addition sir, it is two in the afternoon, you slept right through this morning.” JARVIS almost sounded like he was mocking Tony, Tony always wonders why he programmed an AI to has sassy remarks… well he didn’t wonder, he knows why. The truth was that it was to make this JARVIS more like the man Tony had loved. Back when his father was actually around, that miserable old git.

  
Jarvis had always been more of a father to Tony then anyone, and was the only man who was good at it too. He actually loved and devoted himself to Tony, whilst all his father did was just push him away.

  
He shook his head, there was no point in thinking about it now, nothing could be changed. They’re all dead anyway. Slowly pouring his coffee into his cup, he took a seat at the kitchen counter. Taking a long sip before sighing heavily.  
They’re all dead.

He really was the _last Stark._  
_____________________________________  
The hot water on his face felt great. Washing away the smell and stains of last night was even better. Tony had decided for the day he would just work in his lab on whatever he wanted, he needed some alone time. That is what he had decided… yet, he just couldn’t shake the feeling of Obadiah, it had been years since the man had died years… Tony had never wanted to think about it again. But all the things he did and had hidden from Tony where all starting to come back to him. selling weapons, that he had made himself to the enemies’. Paying people off to feed Tony lies and deceiving him for years.

  
He scrubbed shampoo into his hair, almost painful has the hurt and anger resurfaced. He had only looked into bits of what Obadiah had done behind his back. But had stopped out of anger, he had told himself. He would go back to it years ago.  
But never did…

  
If Tony could run from his problems or just push it to the back of his mind, he would for has long has he possibly could… that tended to make things a lot worse for Tony. But what could it really to do harm him at this point anyway he thought . Obadiah, was gone dead! Everything he’d done couldn’t hurt him any longer.  
Or so he’d thought…

  
The bubbles scrubbed from his hair, slowly slipping there way down his body in the shower drain. He steps out the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Today was the day he was going to find out just how much Obadiah really did hide from him.

  
He spent hours going through all the old files and documents his people had dug up after Obadiah, had been found out for who he really was. Most of it was just the same boring old crap. Weapon selling, money moving and trying to have Tony killed in more ways than he already knew. It was getting late and he really couldn’t read through another ten thousand documents on how Obadiah was fucking him over. It made him feel stupid for trusting the man in the first place, but he was an old friend of his fathers and Tony just couldn’t see his father putting trust into someone who didn’t deserve it. Clearly he was wrong to trust his father's judgement on anything.  
It just makes him feel like a bloody idiot for not seeing it back then, it was so obvious right in front of his face. But he was a child. Didn’t care about anything… a real playboy. That was a long time ago now…

  
He was about to call it a night and get Pepper or Happy to just go through the rest of this junk. Yawning loudly, has he kept scrolling down the computer screen. When he noticed one file. With a title that stood out amongst the rest of them. It had been quite far down in all the crap around it and didn’t match up to the rest of the them. It read –

**STARK OFFSPRING!**

  
That didn’t sound like it had anything to do with the matters he had come across all those years ago.  
Hesitantly he moved the mouse over to the file. Cracking his fingers, before then double clicking onto the file. Reading through it slowly, expecting to read about money that had been moved or weapons that had gone missing.

  
But no, instead he was reading about a woman called Mary Parker, he remembers the name from somewhere but just can't place it. slowly soaking in every word, his breath catches has he reads the words pregnancy. She had come looking to meet with Tony but instead got met with Obadiah, the bastard.  
Had got to her first he had completely hidden this from Tony. She claimed that she was pregnant with his child and they had met one night at a Party. It was only a one-night stand, so she thought nothing of it until weeks later she found out she was with child.  
Obadiah, had fed this poor woman lie after lie for months stringing her long until she finally gave birth to a boy. He had forced her to have an DNA test done on the child just hours after he was born to prove it was in fact. Tony's… _son_.  
His breathing was rapidly at this point, heart pounding in his chest. His hand shaking over the mouse knowing clicking to the next page could send him into a whole different kind of pain. Taking a breath, he hits the bottom holding his breath has the pages slowly loads.

_Positive_ …

The test was positive, this women that Tony couldn’t even remember had given birth to his child… to his son. He Looks to the right hand corner of the screen this was date back eight years! It had been eight years since Tony became a father and he didn’t even know it…. but what happened to them! What did Obadiah, done to them. Fearing the worst, he read on has fast has his eyes would move a longer the screen. Holding his breath has he did, the whole time until he finished.

  
Sitting back in his chair he took deep breath placing his face in his hands. Obadiah, hadn’t had his child or the mother of his child killed. That was the only relief in this whole thing, instead he had offered Mary Parker, so much money that she could live for two life times and never have to work a day in her life again. Her baby would have never of wanted for anything in the world. But she had turned down the money. Obadiah, had told her Tony was offering the money to keep Peter out of the public eye. Obadiah had said that Tony did not want anything to do with this child and she can do has she please with him. Has long has he is not in the picture. She had been furious at this, telling Obadiah that she wasn’t in this for the money and she was only giving him the chance to be in his son’s life.  
After that she never tried to contact again…

  
Tony can’t believe what he’s just read, has if it was bad enough Obadiah tried to kill him, but he actually had hidden away the fact he has a…son. Oh god, it feels wrong to think that, him a dad. He shouldn’t be trusted to look after himself let anole a child… But he does have a child. A child that will be eight this year. He has already missed eight years just because he didn’t go through these stupid documents sooner.

“For fuck sake!” He hisses out, hitting the computer off the table smashing it to bits at his feet.


	2. Telling Pepper

Hidden Stark!

 

Chapter 2 – Tony tells Pepper 

Tony has locked himself away in his labs for days. Finding out he had a son was just too much for him to handle. He couldn’t believe it in the slightest. Him? A father? It sounded like a sick joke to his ears. Especially since, eight years ago, around this time, Peter would have been born. Tony wasn’t the nicest person in the world. The easiest way to put it was that, he was a piece of shit. Eight years ago, if he found out he was a father, he would have cried with laughter while downing a bottle of whiskey. His arms wrapped around the waist of a beautiful woman, he’d pick up from some bar. If he was told he had a son, it would have made no effect on how he lived his life at all, he wasn’t a playboy for nothing after all.

He cringes at the thought, there was no chance in hell he would have been even slightly a good father back then. Hell, he would have probably been just as bad has his own old man was to him. But that was a long time ago now. He wasn’t even close to being the same person as he was eight years ago. Not after everything that’s happened over the years.

The changes in him had started all those years back in that dark cold cave. For better or worse, sometimes he couldn’t be certain on that himself. The one thing he is sure of is that he isn’t his father, and he has always made it his life's mission to never be that man. 

Long story short, the past couple of days have been an endless whirlwind of emotions for him.

Something that Tony doesn’t handle well is emotions. So instead of dealing with them like a normal human being, he locks himself away from the world, doing all the research he possibly can on the Parkers. More than anything he finds out a lot more about Richard Parker, husband to Mary and father figure to Peter, and his passing.

He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t just a little envious of the man—even if he was now dead. A great scientist on one hand, a loving husband to Mary on another. And a above all else, a father to Peter. 

There are many pictures of the happy trio. It fills him with mixed emotions, especially for the man that was Richard Parker

On one hand, he was grateful. Peter had a loving family, he had been cared for by an amazing woman and a respectful man.

On the other hand, he was absolutely furious. The fact that if it wasn’t for some thoughtless mistakes added with his own bad luck—he would have been in some of the pictures. Hell, there would be a pictures of his boy in every goddamn room of his house.

He’d had enough.

From the moment he found out about Peter, it was inevitable he was going to be able to stay out of his son’s life any longer. 

The fact is, Obadiah had robbed him of the chance to raise Peter, the way that Parkers had done. When they neglected to contact him after getting Peter, with Mary passing away. They don’t have a leg to stand on if they put up a fight against him. In the eyes of the law Peter is still rightful his son!

He never gave up his parental rights over Peter—that’s something that he will make damn clear to the Parkers, if they don’t play nice! Tony Stark wasn’t a man you said the word no to! Especially if it has something to do with what he wants! Because in the end, he will always get want he wants no matter the ends he has to go to.

Cracking his neck, he steps out of the elevator to his company’s building. Strolling past a couple of young employed girls, who smile shyly at his way. He was wearing one of his best 3 pieces suits with red tinted sunglasses, which hide his eyes.

“Mister Stark.” They greet him giggling, has they walk past him.

“Good morning ladies, working hard I hope.” He purrs back, has they rush off down the corridor. Their faces turning a light shade of pink. Shaking his head with amusement, he comes to a stop. At two huge white wooden doors to the only office at the very top floor. Slowly pushing one open it reveals just the person he’s been looking for.

Sitting perfectly straight in her seat, behind her glass desk. The room was massive filled with portraits hanging from the walls from famous painters.

Added around the room where more trinkets and ordinates of people she considered to be brilliant artist. These kinds of things never really interested Tony, the only thing he really liked about her new office was the glass wall directly behind her desk looking out at the remarkable view from the top of the building. 

She looks up to meet his eyes has he enters the room, her long hair shaping that stunning face. “Tony, what are you doing here?” Eyebrows raised in surprised getting up from her seat, hastily walking over to him. wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nuzzles his face into her neck taking in the smell of her perfume. Waiting a moment, before he pulls away giving her a light kiss on the lips. 

“Missed you to Honey.” Humming warmly, she smiles but it doesn’t meet her eyes which are filled with confused worry.

“Where have you been hiding yourself Tony? I have been worried and not to mention how the team has been taking your sudden off the radar little act. What’s going on?” She says biting her lip, clearly holding back her anger for now.

His grips tighten around her waist in an apologetic squeeze “I’ll explain everything Pepper, but it’s a long-complicated story, it’s something I’m actually going to need your help on.” He hums avoiding eye contact.

Opening his arms, he lets her go “Let’s sit down.” He gestures towards the sofa, she looks at him wide eyed and it looks like for a second she was about to argue, but decided against it. Moving to sit down the white leather sofa’s push up against the side wall match with a white coffee table in front of it.

Slowly he goes to sit next to her, taking a hand placed in her lap giving it a little kiss. “You know how we joked about having kids…”

…………

After a two hour freak out from Pepper, that included a couple of tears, to then shortly going to anger. Throwing one of her many strangely shaped ordinates at Tony’s head only just missing every time. She had finally sat back down, her face in her hands still shaky her head in disbelief. 

“This is unbelievable! You have a son…” She gasped stunned, looking to him with hurt eyes. It was like a stab to the heart.

“With another woman!” Her voice cracks, Tony knowns she is trying to hold back from crying again, Pepper doesn’t like to show herself so vulnerable not even to him.

“Okay, okay, I know this isn’t the best Honey, but this was before we even got together! Pepper I didn’t even know about Peter, myself till a couple of days ago. I just didn’t know how to handle this!” His voice going into panic. 

I’m a father.” He croaked, still struggling to even get the last word out.

“I don’t know what to do Pep… everything is so messed up. I’m scared of messing it all up more. Its been eight years since Peter was born. He is still a baby, but old enough to still understand that I haven’t been there all this time for him. How I’m meant to explain to my son when I take him…” Pepper cuts him off holding up her hands

“Wow, wow hang on here? what do you mean, when you take him?” she asks, mouth wide open in disbelief.

Tony hardness his face “Peter, is my son! You think I shouldn’t be part of my child’s life” He says sounding almost offended. 

“No, that’s not it… it’s just a shock.”

“You’ve been so against having kids since I can remember. It’s just a shock to see you changed your mind about a massive decision like this so fast. This isn’t a puppy we’re talking about here Tony! This is a child. Your child! You can’t just give him back if it gets too much for you. It doesn’t work like that” She softy tells him clasping one of his hands.

“I know that!” Tony snaps standing pulling his hand from hers, looking to the floor.

“I have spent days thinking on this Pepper. I know it's going to be hard. I know I’m probably going to be the worst thing to walk into the kid’s life.” He pauses for a second, trying to look her in the eyes all the fear and worry running through them freely.

For the first time in a long time he is really letting her see how scared he is. It makes her heart ache in her chest.

“But Peter is my son. I don’t care if it's selfish. I don’t care who I’m going to hurt doing this. I want to be a father to my child.” He sounding helpless, hands clenched in front of him.

“Pepper… I’m asking you to help me. please.” His voice desperate, jumping up from her seat she pulls him embracing her tightly. He holds her back gently stroking a hand through her hair.

“Of course, we’ll figure this out together Tony. Don’t worry the fact your willing fight to be part of your child life like this. Already proves your going to be a great dad.” Lifting her head up to him smiling warmly.

He grins back “You think?”

“I know.” leaning into place a kiss on his lips.

He grins against her mouth squeezing her tightly to him. “Thanks Pep.”

………..

The morning after him and Pepper where in a heated debate on how to handle the whole Peter situation. “We should do this calmly Tony, this isn’t something that can be rushed. You can’t just go flying in your suit to the Parkers apartment and take the boy!” she snaps at him, pushing his cup of coffee over to him on the kitchen table.

“I wasn’t going to take the suit” He argues back, before lifting his coffee to his lips

“I was going to take body guards with me.” He whispers under his breath into his mug. Pepper just narrows her eyes at him. Clearly not finding it funny or amusing like he was. Not that he was all exactly joking about that idea.

“Tony, we can’t go just forcing ourselves into their life’s and risk scaring Peter. Do you really understand how much damage you could do by just taking from his family?” She questions him.

“You’re going to scare the living daylights out of him. You said it yourself Peter is still just a little boy. We need to do this right!” Her voice stern with him. 

“Keeping a happy relationship between the Parkers, is best for Pete's sake and you know it.” she says pointing a finger out him.

“I will contact them and arrange a meeting for the four of us.” Crossing her arms over her chest. Leaving no more for argument. 

Tony, knowns she right, she always is… not that he would ever admit it. But he still doesn’t see why he should have to wait so long to meet Peter or why he can’t just go and take his boy.

After all Peter is his son!

Yes, he admits he knows where she is coming from it would scare the hell out of Peter if he just broke down the door and took the boy. But that wasn’t his plan… he was Iron Man. All kids loved him, it wouldn’t take him 20 seconds with Peter before he had his boy more than happy to leave with him.

He sighs heavily, knowing there was no point in keep this argument up at this point. “Fine, let’s do it your way for now Pep” she smiles walking around the counter, pecking his cheek.

 

“Good. I will sort it before the day is done. Don’t worry honey, before you know it everything is going to be coming together.” His gut twisted has something told him that it wasn’t going to be the case for every long.


	3. Tony meets Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally meets his son, even if it's not the most practical way of going about doing it. 
> 
> Who ever said Tony Stark does anything in the right way anyway?

Hidden Stark Chapter 3 –

Tony meets Peter. Tony knew he was right to have a bad feeling about reaching out to the Parkers directly, of course they flat out refused to meet with him. Or for him to have any contact with Peter. It’s been three days since Pepper first contacted them and he is no closer to getting his son then he was a week ago. Its infuriating and beyond frustrating!

Peter is his son! Who the hell do these people think they are? Not only did they refuse for him to see Peter. But they won’t even have the guts to meet him in person! Threatening to get the police involved if he even tires to get involved with Peter.

_Well fuck that!_

How dare they think they can keep him away from his son. Using the police has a threat. Don’t make him laugh! What the hell do they think the police could even do to Iron Man himself! Hell, they wouldn’t even lift a finger to Tony.

Pepper had told him to keep calm to not do anything rash to just let her handle this, but he is done waiting! Tony Stark doesn’t wait around for other people and certainly doesn’t pay nice with people who think they can threaten him! He was only half joking with Pepper the other day, about taking bodyguards to go get Peter by force.

But now it sounded like a brilliant idea. It would be simple and quick. He just has to get in their apartment, have May and Ben removed out of sight, while he is dealing with getting Peter. No stress, no mess. Just in and out in the matter of minutes. Showing those Parkers just who they were messing with and why they should have played nice. So, things would have gone a lot easier for all of them.

But no… now he is just going to take Peter by force. He would deal with the consequences of the hell he was about to bring upon them all after he’d got Peter in his arms. Because once Peter’s with him, there was no chance, they’re going to be able to get him back.

He takes a deep breath in, catching Happy looking at him from the rear-view mirror of the car. They had been parked outside the Parker’s apartment building for ten minutes now. Two black Audis parker in these rough parts of queens was going to get attention fast. He knows this has to be done fast for it to work without causing any trouble, but now actually being this close to getting his son, he can’t stop his heart from pounding against his chest.

Hands getting clammy from nerves.

This is really happening… he is going to get his son.

_Is this the right thing to do?_

“Boss, you sure about this?” Happy questions him eyes full of concern.

He cracks his fingers, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension that had build up over the last week. _Starks don’t back down!_ I want my son!

He narrows his eyes now focused “let’s go get my kid!” Nodding Happy, gives the signal for the other men in the second Audis to move, following

Tony’s lead has he storms out of the car and into the building.

Still a little shocked to see how much of a crap whole the place is, the elevator doesn’t even work. His son shouldn’t be living in a place like this. Peter deserves a safe clean place to live and grow up. Not this shit whole… Skipping every other step to the stairs has he makes it to the 3rd floor.

His men hot on his heels all dressed in black suits and tinted sunglasses. He guesses three big scary men dress in black is going to scare the daylight out any kid. Especially when their breaking into your home in the middle of the day. Stopping at the Parkers front door, Tony takes a breath slowly knocking. At first, he doesn’t hear anything so knocks again a little louder this time, his worry starts to rise, thinking maybe no one is home.

Until he hears light footsteps coming towards the door… _to small to be an adult’s._

“Hello…” a small squeaky voice gasps from the other side of the door, clearly the voice of a child.

Tony hearts starts to pound so hard against his chest he swears he could have a heart attack at any moment. A image comes to his mind of Peter opening the door, face terrified has three big scary man dressed in black storming into his home with Iron man, ripping him for the safety of his family. He can’t do that! He is going to scar his son for life, all because the Parkers hurt is ego!

**_What the hell am I doing!_ **

Tony waves his hand, ushering the bodyguards away, they leave without question. Happy, also with a knowing smile. That Tony has come to his sense before he did something he could never undo. He freezes for a moment not knowing what to say, when the little boy speaks again.

“Auntie May… is that you?” His voice wheezing, sounding raw from his throat.

_Is he sick?_

Tony takes a deep breath “Mr Parker, I’m not your auntie… I’m Tony Stark…” His voice coming out firmer then he wanted it to.

_Mr Parker_ …. What the hell is that!

“Mm… I’m auntie isn’t here at the moment. I’m not allowed to open the door to strangers. I’m sorry Mister Stark.” His voice was just wheezes added with some small coughs. Had they left his son alone sick!

Tony, feels a rage start to boil with an overbearing feeling to protect his kid.

I need to get in that apartment _, now!_

“Peter where is your auntie.” His voice coming out far more demanding than he would have liked. He’s just not use to having to talk to a kid… let alone his own.

“S..she had to go to the store…” He hesitates clearly not sure he if should be telling Tony this. But gives in quite fast.

“I’m sick… She went to go get me some medicine to make me feel better.” Tony takes a breath, letting some of his anger subside. Well… at least she didn’t just leave a sick little boy for no reason.

“Mister Stark… I’m going to be in a lot of trouble if my aunt comes home and I’m out of bed…” His voice is so small and weak it makes him shiver.

_I want to see him._

Tony knows this is selfish of him, it’s a stupid idea he shouldn’t have come here should have waited for Pepper to sort things. But now he is here and he can’t just walk away not when he is this close to actually seeing his boy. “Peter… I’m going to open the door, don’t be scared.” Tony makes his voice soft reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small little handle device. He thought this might have come in handy today. Slowly he clicks the lock open to the door.

“You know who I am right? There’s no need to be scared of me.”

“Because you Iron man? … you’re a _superhero_.” He asks gently still with a small cough;Tony smiles has the door clicks open.

_No going back_.

“That’s right buddy…” desperately trying to keep his voice calm from shaking has he slowly opens the door.

To reveal a small…so small little boy standing on the other side wrapped up in a warm red Iron Man blanket with messy walnut curly hair and huge brown eyes identical to his own. Small pinkie cheeks and smooth pale skin. Wearing Avenger pyjamas.

Tony feels a small part of him melt inside. At how adorable Peter is. Staring up at him with those big beautiful eyes, completely dazed at Iron man himself standing in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he kneels down in front of him. Gently taking one of Peters hands in his own, surprised by how easy his own hand completely envelops peters.

Peter lets out a wheeze “Hello” still complete dazed, he just smiles back with warm eyes.

“Hi _Peter_.”

 


	4. Meeting the Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Peter is cute and adorable, Tony loves it - May is scary when pissed off -

Hidden Stark Chapter – 4 meeting the Stark.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, I had only stepped out for a moment to grab Peter some cold medicine. Now I’m walking back into my own apartment, a rage running down my spine has I open an already unlocked door!

I would have panicked by that usually but the expensive spotless Audis parked outside my building. Gave me a pretty good clue to who they belong to. Even if I hadn’t seen the cars. The huge bodyguards standing outside are a big give away.

Walking into my hallway, I slowly shut the door behind me, I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later, I had tried to warn Ben about this, after we got contacted by Miss Potts.

I wanted to meet with the Stark, just to see what he wanted after all these years of completely ignoring the existence of his own son. I can still remember the day Mary came back from the hospital with Peter.

She had told me what that arrogant bastard did! Not even showing up to the hospital to meet his own son on the day he was born, it was bad enough he wouldn’t even meet Mary the whole time she was pregnant! Kept sending that Obadiah man in his place instead.

The man was a slime ball… Obadiah gave me the creeps every time he stepped into our place to meet with Mary.

I won’t say I was happy when I heard he had died. But I definitely wasn’t sad to see the man go.

I could still feel the anger from that day, when Mary had told me that Stark… had offered her money!

_Fucking money!_

To keep Peter out of the public eye, like he was nothing but a stain he wanted to be rid of! It had broken Mary’s heart that she’d even given the man a chance to be in Peter's life. Hurt her so much that he could treat his own child that way.

Both me and Ben where still mad about it, even after all these years, especially after both Mary and Richard had died. The only parents Peter had known and had wanted him… it wasn’t fair! Richard loved and wanted Peter. He was the perfect dad for him. He wasn’t even of his own flesh and blood.

But still that didn’t matter to him. But now…

Peter was stuck with this piece of shit.

The man that has been missing from his life for 8 whole years. She didn’t know what Stark wanted with her nephew after all this time, she should have just agreed to meet with him days ago. Instead of listening to her husband. Now, she was walking into her own living room to see her little sick nephew sitting happily on the lap of the one man, she had tried to keep him away from.

She kept quiet for a moment just watching the two, that had not yet taken notice of her. Peter seemed to have made himself quite at home, on his favourite superheroes lap. Through May might have tried multiple times to make Captain America his favourite instead. It just didn’t seem fair that man should get any admiration off her sweet little boy, not after everything he had done.

But Peter loves him… it was kinda ironic in a sad way.

Peters head was tuck under Starks chin, cuddling closely to the man’s chest, while wrapped up tightly in his iron man blanket. Something that May had only brought because Peter had begged her to. She could never say no to him, not with those big brown puppy eyes.

That she can now see are identical to his father's. Peter was smiling ear to ear, holding onto a phone that must be Starks. He seems to be listening to the man quite intently. Has he looks down onto the screen at what the Stark was showing him. Looking so at home and at peace in the very moment. Like for the first time in 3 years since his parents had died. He was truly… _happy._

_It broke her heart._

The way he perfectly fit into the Starks arms… Ben and her tried every day to make Peter feel safe, loved and at home with them. Peter was always a sweet kind child for them. But deep down she could always see his hurt in the back of his eyes, every time he laughed or smiled. It was always there… that tension in his body. But now for this man! It wasn’t…

_she hated it! she hated him,_

for coming here…for making her see just how much Peter loves and idolise him. Without even knowing the truth about him.

She can still the remembered the way he squealed with excitement at the TV the day that, Stark announced that he was Iron Man. Peter was practically jumping off the walls.

“May! May! Did you hear that, he’s a hero! A real-life hero.” Peter squealed jumping up and down on the sofa pointing at the TV.

“That’s so cool!” She just smiled sadly from behind him gently ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, sweetie I heard.” She managed to say through gritted teeth.

Not that Peter even notice to entranced with the TV. From that day Peter had been everything Iron Man.

No matter what anyone said. Peter loved him. She despised it! Because he didn’t deserve one bit of it.

But she didn’t know what to do…

she wanted to storm over grab Peter from him and demand the reason he was here.

_But she couldn’t move…_

Stark, oddly looked so calm and content with Peter in his arms, wrapped protectively around his small frame. One hand gently moving to smooth Peters curls down has he coughed, comforting him like it is the most natural thing for him to do.

Well of course it was… he is his _father_.

She hated that thought. Whispering gently into his ear, grinning widely every time he manages to make Peter giggle in his arms. Tightening every so often… like he was scared of losing the boy from his grip. They looked at home with each other… like a broken puzzle finally completed.

Why after all these year… had he finally turned up?

“I see you’ve have made yourself quite at home Stark.” She finally spoke up entering the room. Getting a jump out of the both of them.

Stark just smirked at her, arms tightening around Peter.

“Mm… well Mrs Parker I didn’t think you would mind so much…” He pauses his voice stern.

“After all you didn’t think I was going to be _ignored,_ forever did you?” He asked clearly pissed, but kept a smile on his face because of Peter.

She narrows her eyes about to snap at him when a small coughing voice stopped her.“May, isn’t this cool! Iron Man has come to see us! Did you really tell Mister Stark to come all the way down here just because I was sick?” Peter asked with big puppy eyes.

Arms wrapping around the man shoulders has he smiles up at her. Her eyes meet with Starks for a moment, both debating on the lie he had told Peter, clearly not knowing what to say after she hadn’t come to the door.

But she wasn’t about to break her baby’s heart by saying the truth. So, she just smiles…

Going along with the it.

“Of course, baby…” she smiles through gritted teeth. Eyes never leaving Starks own.

“But I didn’t really think he would be bold enough to actually come here.” Her voice going to a deadly cold.

Stark smiles slyly at her “Well now you know better than to _underestimat_ e me.” He said in a calm demeanour. But she could clearly read through the lines. Peter seemed to sense the tension between the two, because he started looking between them. Starting to nip at his fingertips, has he always does when he is nervous or uncomfortable.

She was about to walk over and pull his hands away from his mouth before he bit his fingers roar. But Stark was already pulling Peters small hands back into his own. “Hey there buddy,” His voice a calm tone just for Peter.

Rubbing circles gently into the back of Peters hands with his thumbs.

“No need to have a nip of yourself there,” giving Peters hands a little squeeze. Grinning widely at him, Peter smiles back easily being brought down from any kind of panic. It was mind baffling to May, who knows from experience that was not an easy feat. When it comes to Peter.

Who is an A class panicer.

“How about you go take a nap. Best to get lots of rest with that nasty cold. I’ll have a nice chat with your auntie while you get some sleep.” He suggested, but was already standing up from the sofa before Peter could reply. Moving towards Peter's room.

“I’m not sleepy” Peter tried to argue back, but his eyes were fighting to stay fully open while a little yawn escapes his lips. Head resting against the Starks shoulder, the excitement of seeing Iron Man now catching up to his exhausted little body. She kept close to his heels, unbelieving his nerve to be moving freely around her home, or with her nephew.

She guessed Peter most likely had already shown Stark, his room has he walks right to it with no needed direction. Opening the door, he gently places Peter into his bed, pushing thy boy down onto his pillow has he seemed to be quite reluctant. To let go of Starks hand. She notices he court onto this fast, gently moving his hand into his hair to keep contact with his boy.

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to spend more time with you, before you have to leave.” Peter whined, with pleading eyes. Stark smirks down at him, smoothing his hair down has he brings the blankets to his chin.

“I’ll come say goodbye before I go.” His eyes locked onto hers. “Don’t worry, Pete… I _promise_ we will be spending a lot more time together from now on.” It was a promise to Peter, but a threat to her and she knows it.

“Really!” Peter squealed. Stark smiled eyes back warmly on his son.

“Really, so you focus on getting better with a good nap.” He hummed gently.

Moving away from the bed and a side for her to finally get to her nephew. Bending down she gently gives him a kiss on the head.

“Night baby.” She whispers in his ear. Peter grins at her

“Thanks for getting me Iron man, you’re the best!” He giggles quietly, but she is sure Stark still heard him. She smiles

“Anything for my little _Peter-pan_.” Leaving the room with a click of the door, she storms her way back into the living room, watching has Stark takes his time to shut the door behind them. insuring peter isn’t about to hear what is going on in this room.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” She snaps finally now that Peter is no longer within earshot of them. letting her temper go off “

You cannot just break into our apartment! What you think just because your Tony bloody Stark you can just walk into Peter’s life after eight years of neglecting him! Eight years of denying your own sons very existence!” She is almost screaming, barely holding back knowing Peter is only in the next room. Stark puts his hands up about to speak, she shuts him down before he gets a chance.

_**“NO!**_ Shut it, you hear me! I don’t want a word to come out of your mouth, save any kind of excuse you have! That boy has been through more than enough in his short life! I will not allow you to just think you can change your mind about being apart of his life after you had that chance eight years ago!” Now she is screaming, finger pointing at him.

“I didn’t get that chance…” Stark voice was still calm and collected has he sits back down onto the sofa.

What…. What is he talking about?

Why the hell is he so bloody calm! It just infuriates me more.

“What are you talking about! You gave up your chance to be a father the moment you sent that slime ball Obadiah to the hospital to pay Mary off, the day Peter was born! She hisses at him, eyes blazing with anger.

“Has if it wasn’t bad enough you wouldn’t meet her the whole time she was pregnant! But you couldn’t even come to see your son the one time! Not even to tell her face to face why you didn’t want to be part of your child’s life! No, you thought just throwing money in her face would get rid of the problem.” She is really going for it now, letting out all the anger and frustration that she had against this man over the years. Stark, lip was pressed into a fine line, nose wrinkling up, eyes starting to blaze at her.

Clearly trying to not lose his cool until she was done.

Well fuck that! She had a lot more to say to this arrogant dick!

“What you thought just paying her off was good enough! Is that the kind of father you think I would let you be to Peter! One where you think it’s okay to put a price range over your own child’s head! _Fucking monster!_ He is not something you can hide away with money! And come back years down the line when you feel like being a god damn parent.” At this point she is screaming, getting caught off guard when Stark suddenly springs up from the sofa.

“Now you wait a damn minute! I never put up money for Peter! I wouldn’t have ever done that, not in a million years! I didn’t even have the chance to be apart of his life because I didn’t know he existed, till a week ago!” Starks voice was deadly.

_Fucking liar!_

“That’s bull-shit Stark” She tries to argue back.

“No! You have had your little rant and I dealt with the fact you refused to meet me, when I wanted to do this the easy way. I will not let you or your husband keep me away from my kid any longer! The truth is I didn’t know Peter was…” He sighs looking tired and frustrated, sitting back down onto the sofa.

He puts his face in his hands for a moment getting back his composure. It takes her a little by surprise…

it really sounds like he is telling the truth.

Getting this worked up about it. Looking up to her now, clearly calmed himself he gestures for her to sit next to him with a wave of the hand.

“Look if I had come here looking for trouble I would have just taken Peter by now.” He indicated.

“I really… didn’t know about Peter till a couple of days ago.” His voice insisting, hands clapping together.

She didn’t want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but will fo _r Peter’s_ sake.

“I honestly… I didn’t know. I can prove it!” He blurted out clearly getting desperate at this point.

If he really had proof, and she turned him away…

she would be stealing Peters chance to have his real father… God damn it!

She sits on the sofa next to him arms crossed, narrowing her eyes

“You are given 20 minutes Stark, before I throw you out! Better hurry the clocks ticking.” She sneers at him.

Hating the way his eyes light up at the chance to explain himself.

_They look just like Peters…._


	5. The waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends more time with Peter and has a little chat with Ben at the same it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have tried to beta reader this has best has i can by myself so it has taken me a little longer to get this chapter out - but there should be a lot less grammer mistakes, so i don't mind it taking a little longer. we have now hit the 5 chapter i have written so far so i'll be working on 6 and 7 this week and hopefully at least get chapter 6 out by next week. 
> 
> It would be a lot more easier with a beta but until then i'll do my best. 
> 
> Thank you :) Please your comment and kudos - I really appreciate it.

Hidden Stark – Chapter 5

It’s already been a week, since I broke into the Parkers apartment and basically forced myself into their lives. Things haven’t gone as smoothly, as I might have wanted. But are slowly getting better after my beautiful and also scary when furious wife, came to my rescue. Pepper help me out a lot, with winning the Parkers over has much has possible. It took a lot of convincing out of Ben Parker.

Who is clearly not a fan of _mine._

That I didn’t know about Peter, till only a couple of weeks ago. May was a little easier to come around to the idea after she had gotten over the whole breaking into their home thing or …whatever.

In the end I still insisted on showing them the files that Obadiah, had hidden away about Mary and Peter to give them full proof. This helped to stop them from hating me has a bad father. But hasn’t done much more in that area. They still don’t want me to take Peter away from them or to tell him that I’m his father.

Claiming that they think it wouldn’t be in the best interest of Peter. As being too involved in my life, with my line of work, it can be dangerous for loved ones around me.

Which I call _ball-crap_ on! First, they were unhappy that I wasn’t in Peter's life and now they don’t like the idea of me wanting to be part of my son’s life at all. Yes, my work is dangerous and I don’t have the best lifestyle at the moment for a child, but I’m not going to let that stop me from being a father.

If it wasn’t for Pepper talking me out of it, having me wait a little longer I would have just taken them straight to court right there and then. Taking full custody of Peter. But Pepper did make a good point. It would be a massive change for Peter to just have to up and leave his home to live with strangers.

I don’t want to cause him to much stress with all the changes that are about to happen. Plus taking a slower path, would work better for me to. I have never had to look after anyone let alone a kid. Taking it with baby steps is best for everyone, for now but the end game is to have my son living happily with his father… _with me_.

Even if the Parkers have their knickers in a twist about the whole idea. For now we are going to be taking baby steps and I’m fine with that has long has I get to see Peter. I grin down at him watching him, his attention completely consumed on his Legos set. With him leaning back against my legs, has I gently thread my fingers through his soft hair. He doesn’t seem to mind as he is to busy building the Lego Star Wars R2D2 robot I brought him. He has only been working on it for an hour.

I’m really impressed with how fast he is getting through it.

I honestly thought it would take him at least a couple of days to figure it out. Especially because I might have taken the instructions away… on _purpose._

Pepper was disapproving of my little tricks to test his intelligence with different little challenges. This past week, but I already know how smart Peter is and with his young mind it needs to be kept motivated and challenged.

Pepper thinks I might end up pushing him to far with the whole thing, but I know what I’m doing. Small fun activities are things Peter enjoys.

It’s not like I’m making him sit and study for hours on end like my father did to me.

If I’m going to push Peter it is only going to be with things that he can enjoy and learn with at the same time. I have decided that the first time he comes to the tower, we could start building a robot together.

It can be our first project we work on together has father and son. I can’t wait to start teaching him about robotics, he’s got such a quick mind and is so imaginative. For a lot of it I’m going to sit back and just help Peter in the background.

I really want to see what kind of ideas he will come up with when there are no limitations like there are at home and school. In the lab has long has he is with me, he can really start putting his brilliant mind to work. This is the third time I have come over to the Parkers this week to see him. May and Ben aren’t very happy about me showing up uninvited every time.

But I couldn’t give two shits about their happiness at the moment, I want to see my son. I want to bond with him, get to know him has a person. I have already missed so much time in his life, so many little moments, his first steps, first words, even learning how to ride a bike. Too many to count it kills me to think of how much I haven’t been there for already, so no one can really blame me for wanting to spend has much time has I possibly can with Peter from now on.

“How do you like the Lego set Pete?” I ask grinning down at him.

Turning his head up to look at me with the biggest smile that warms my heart.

“It’s the best Mr Stark, thank you so much.” The warm gentleness in his eyes, make every argument with his aunt and uncle to see him, even for a little while worth it.

Today I had actually called ahead and warned them that I might be popping into see Peter if I had time after my meetings. Ben had caused a big fuss over this, saying he was sick of me thinking I could do whatever I liked with Peter.

But soon shut up when I mentioned starting the court proceedings to have Peter put into my care. I had promise them at least two to three weeks before taking any action. Giving them time to talk to Peter about what was about to happen and who I was really to him. So far, neither of them had done anything and I was getting impatient with their dilly dallying around the whole thing.

I understand this must be really hard for them and something that is very upsetting, but the whole 3 weeks thing, was to give Peter time to adjust to the massive changes that are going to happen. Not for them to push the whole thing to the last minute and tell him then because it will be easier on them. I know I’m being a selfish piece of shit right now, they have had Peter for three years. So of course, this is hard for them.

I also realise they never thought they would have to give Peter away. With me, not being in the picture… they have come to see him has their own child. Which he is in every sense of the word, I cannot take credit for Peter being the sweet kind and gentle kid he is.

That’s all down to them and how hard they have worked on raising him well. I couldn’t be more thankful for that. I understand their anger towards me, of course I do I’m taking away the one person they both love more than anything the world.

To make it easier or at least try to make things easier for them I’m going to let Peter visite and stop here on the weekends to see them. But that isn’t going to start until Peter has been with me for at least two months. Which is going to be extremely hard not only on the Parkers but Peter to. They see themselves has Peters parents and Peter sees them in the same light.

_So…_

whether they like it or not.

They need to take a step back into auntie and uncle again.

If I’m going to be able to fully take the roll has father. That’s going to mean time apart. Where they can find their lives again without Peter has the centre of it all. Also, giving Peter time to adjust and settle into his new life with me and Pepper.

Ben sits down onto the sofa right beside the one I’m on, placing my coffee on the coffee table.

“Thank you.” I hum, my eyes are still on Peter.

Switching hands to thread through his hair I smile fondly at the way he leans into me looking for my touch for the couple of seconds my hand is not there

Ben's eyes are on me, I know he gets jealous every time I’m with Peter, he doesn’t hide it that all well. It’s understandable I feel the same way. When I see just how close both him and peter are.

I could see it from the moment I walked in today, that Ben wants to talk. Without Peter hearing us, still I don’t have the heart to send him away to his room. Clearly, he doesn’t neither has he looks to Peter.

Taking my phone out I stick some headphones into them and put on a basics for robotics video.

Handing them down to Peter who looks up at me confused,

I smirk back at him. “You want to help me the first time you come down to the lab, don’t you?” I ask, grinning when he smiles Cheekily nodding his head.

“Well you’d better do some studying Petey. Watch a couple of videos. It will help.” Peters eyes light up at the sound of coming into my lab like they always do.

Taking the phone and adjusting his headphones I keep the sound at a level that he can’t hear us but also won’t hurt his ears. Without thinking about it I pull him off the floor and onto the sofa next to me, wrapping an arm around him.

He doesn’t seem to mind just cuddles into me getting comfy has he watches the video.

“Pete.” I call after a moment to test, after getting no response. I turn to Ben who is just watching us with curious eyes.

“Your good with him.” He hums, after a moment of silence between us. His eyes meet mine “Better than I expected _you_ of all people would be.” I don’t say anything just nod in thanks, because he clearly has wanted to talk for a while without May or Peter intervening.

“I know you didn’t know about Peter all these years, I have made my piece with that fact. I understand this wasn’t your fault and that I misplaced my anger. But you have to understand Stark…” he is hesitant for a moment eyes going back to Peter.

“Me and May… the day we got him, that was it for us. We accepted that now Peter was ours and our responsibility. We never either thought about losing him or having to hand him over to anyone else… I love him like he is of my own. We both do…” His voice is painful but is met with a sad smile.

“I understand, I couldn’t be more thankful to you and May for looking after him…” he cuts me off.

“I don’t want you to be thankful Stark.” Narrowing his eyes on me suddenly going series.

“I’m willing to hand over my boy to you, if you give me your word. He will be your first priority in everything you do. His happiness and safety comes before anything else you do. You will do right by him to the best you can. Teach him good from bad and keep his selfless and good heartedness intact has much has possible against the unfair parts of life. He has already had to go through the loss of two loving parents. His only a boy still… a child who knows just how nasty and unfair life can be. I can’t let you take him and put him through more of that if you can’t protect him from more heartache.” I let his words sink in for a moment, really taking them in and processing just how hard this must be for him and May.

I might be getting a son. But at the same time,

I am taking him away from two already loving parents….

Even if it’s not fully taking him away from them, things will never be the same and we all know that.

I ask myself can I really do that protect and keep Peter safe. Realising very quickly that the thought of my boy hurting makes me sick to my stomach and would do anything to prevent anything from happening to him. My arm tightens around Peter, looking down to him for a moment. It might have only been a couple of days since I met my boy.

But I knew for the moment

I set eyes on that small sweet face and those big brown eyes, almost being cover by the curls in his hair.

_I was doomed._

_I love my son…_

I would let the world burn to ash before anything could even come close to touching him.

“I give you my word… I won’t let anything happen to _our_ boy.”

 


	6. Telling Peter the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter and I am so happy to say I have a new beta who is amazing and has done a great job on this chapter - big thank you to theambracer88. I hope everyone loves this chapter and the next will be out soon XD.

Hidden Stark chapter 6 – 

 

The night that I barged into the Parker's life was the scariest and best thing to happen to me in a long time. It had taken awhile for May to believe that I had no idea about Peter until recently and had no intention of hurting my son, but once I had her convinced, it didn’t take her long to allow me to be a part of Peter’s life. I got to visit with him for a bit before I had to attend to my other duties, but I had promised him that I would be back that same night, before his bedtime. We had spent most of that night cuddled together in his bed, my arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, his head leaned against my side as we watched one of Peter’s favourite movie, Return of the Jedi. That was a week ago.

 

Tonight was no different. like the past six days or so, we were cuddled on the bed watching the movie for the umpteenth time. By the third night of watching the movie, I was pretty sure the boy was obsessed. To the point where even I now knew the names of every character in the movie and I was pretty sure I could hold up in a Star Wars contest, if there ever was one. I had tried to get him to watch something else once; but quickly backed off once Peter was adamant that we watched this movie. My only saving grace was that there were other movies to this series, so we were able to mix it up a bit between those. Or maybe it was a curse. I wasn’t exactly sure, but I knew that as long as Peter was happy, I’d watch the movie a million times.

 

Our movie nights were the only time I could get Peter to settle down. His head would be on my chest, his ear pressed against my heart as I ran my fingers through his dark curly fringe. His eyes would be glassy from lack of sleep and a small smile would play against his lips, making my own lips grin at the sight how adorable this little boy was. I still couldn’t believe that he was mine. Not that I didn’t mind seeing Peter jumping off the walls, talking a mile a minute, but there was just something about watching your son, in his most relaxed state. I guess you would have to be a parent to understand what I was saying.

 

However, tonight was different. Though Peter was relaxed against me, I could sense that he was tense and seemed nervous, and he wasn’t paying attention to the movie as adamantly as he usually was. Sure, his eyes were on the screen, but they were unseeing. May and Ben had sat Peter down that morning before school and had told him that I was his father. They had agreed to tell him that morning so that Peter could process the information before I came over that night to discuss it with him properly. He seemed to have taken the news rather well. I was sure he would freak or something. So now, here I was waiting to see if Peter would ask questions or if I would have to break the proverbial ice. At least Peter had allowed me to pick him up as usual, so that allowed my poor heart to ease up a bit. I had been worried that once Peter knew who I was, he would be uncomfortable around me or upset at the fact that I haven’t been in his life until now, that he would refuse to let me hold him. Like me, Peter seemed to want to handle this complicated emotional roller coaster the way I did. In comfortable silence so that way we could figure this out as slowly as possible. It was one of the rare moments where you could tell that we were father and son.

 

An hour into the movie, Peter and I were both kind of nodding off. I’m pretty sure that he was panicking as much as I was about the upcoming conversation that we both knew was coming, that we were both just tired from the emotions running within us. Sighing, I realize that I would have to be the adult and just come out with it. Looking down at Peter, I broke the silence by asking him how his day at school went. I shut my eyes for a moment, smiling as I listened to Peter drone on about school; my fingers continuing to thread through his dark curls as he talked about his friend Ned and how they had a math test that day; which he passed of course. After all, you couldn’t be a Stark and not pass a math test. It was in his genes. It was another reminder that Peter was my son. Soon, Peter quietened down and I knew from the way his fingers tightened, my shirt against his fingers, that the question was coming. It didn’t make my heart pound any less when Peter finally voiced it.

 

“Is it true…” his voice was small; hesitation laced beneath the question as he tightened his small hands for a moment before tucking his curly mop of a head underneath my chin. “Are you my dad?” His voice is just a whisper, but I heard him all the same.

 

My arms give him a little squeeze around his small frame, my fingers massaging his scalp and through his hair. In truth, this was more for my benefit than Peters’, but it does warm my heart that my touch can comfort him.

 

“Yeah buddy, it’s true … I’m sorry we didn’t say something sooner.” I hummed gently into his ear.

 

There’s a small awkward silence between us as Peter gets up the nerve to talk again. I turn the TV down slightly, feeling his arms and body starting to relax against me now that he is finally starting to get tired.

 

It's been a long day for him. I might have not known my little boy for long, but with Pete’s anxiety, there was no way that he wasn’t working himself up over this whole ordeal all day. I don’t want this to be something he feels nervous or uncomfortable about. I want him to know that he can come to me for anything.

 

“May said you didn’t know about me … til only a little while ago.” he mumbles into my shirt still effectively hiding his face from me.

 

I didn’t speak yet as I knew that he had more to say; even though I wanted to. This silence was maddening. This was my way of making it clear that Peter could talk to me about anything. When they had told me that they were going to tell Peter about who I was to the boy, May and Ben had already warned me that if not pushed, Peter would keep things to himself, worried that if he spoke up, he would be a bother to those closest to him. I don’t want Peter to ever feel that way about me. I don’t want the type of relationship with Peter that I had with my own man. I was going to be better than him. Peter would know how much I loved and appreciated him.

 

“W-would have you wanted me? … Back then? … You know, if you knew who I was?” his voice is shaky. I smiled, glad that he was overcoming his nerves to be open with me; which was something that I was still learning to do with myself. Opening up to others, I mean. I don’t want my own nerves to hold Peter back. If that meant that I would have to learn to be more open, then so be it. I knew it wouldn’t be an easy ride for either of us.

 

Putting my thumb under Peter’s chin, I lift his head up to look at me in the eyes. “Course I would have Peter, it kills me that I missed so much time with you” I’m stern but still have a gentleness to my voice.

 

Peter’s eyes are still diverted from mine, but he still gets his next question out, albeit a bit shakily.

 

“I – do I call you dad now?”

 

My heart leapt as a smile grew on my face at the word dad. Sure, it was only three letters, but it was still something that meant so much to me. The thought of him calling me dad had been haunting my mind ever since finding out about Peter. Though I wanted him to call me dad, I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. I wanted this to be Peter’s choice because he already had a father once. Richard may not have been blood but he was there for my son when I couldn’t be. so if Peter wanted to keep thinking of Richard as his father, I would respect his decision, even if it would kill me in the long run. There was no way I was going to upset my little boy by making him think that he had to call me dad if he didn’t want to.

 

I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late – definitely a bit too late for Peter to be up anyway. Turning over, I made sure Peter was lying down by my side, his small hand covering the arc reactor. For reasons that are unknown, the kid loved to have his hand over it as he fell asleep. maybe it was a comfort thing. Peter’s eyes slowly slipped shut, but I knew he was still awake, if barely.

 

“Only … if that’s what you want me to be? I know that you see Richard as your father, so if it’s too much …” surprisingly, he cuts me off. His beautiful doe-like eyes turned up to look at me for the first time that night.

 

“I don’t remember him that well. I feel bad about it because uncle Ben says he was a good dad to me, but, I remember so little of him.” Peter frowned slightly. “Does that make me a bad son?”

 

My heart gave an achy jolt as I looked into his eyes, which were filled with so much guilt and hurt for someone his age.

 

“No Pete, it doesn’t make you a bad son. When Mary and Richard … passed away?” I was careful with the way I worded things. “You were only a little boy, even smaller than you are now.” I smile pinching his cheek, smirking at the face he made at me. Clearly, my words were not amusing to him as it was to me. “It’s only natural you wouldn’t have many memories of them … it’s not your fault. All you need to remember, is that they loved you. All a parent ever wants for their child is for them to know that they are loved.”

 

Peter doesn’t say anything but nods, relief flooding his eyes at my words. It seems that getting his thoughts off his chest helped a lot with Peter’s misplaced guilt. Peter tried to suppress a yawn as he cuddled closer to me.

 

“Do you … do you want to be my _… dad?_

 

I smile softly, looking into his sleepy eyes as they shot back open every time they closed.

 

“More than anything Pete. I will always be here for you now, no matter what. You are the most important thing in my life. We can start fresh – be a family.”

 

“I – I would like that.” he smiles.

 

I snuggle down into the bed with him, my nose buried in his hair as I took in the smell of his strawberry shampoo. I kissed the top of his head.

 

“Peter, I love you. You are my son. I promise that I’m not going anywhere. You are my first and only priority now” I tighten my arms as much as I possibly can without hurting him, as I made a silent promise to myself. Out of everything that I’ve lost over the years, this wouldn’t be one of them. I would make sure of it. No matter what I had to do, I would make sure that I’d never lose Peter, and neither would he lose me, at least until I was old enough to pass on. This was my boy. I would let the universe burn to the ground before I let anything happen to him.

 

“I love you too, _dad.”_

 

The smile on my face as Peter said that he loved me would be a permanent fixture. I was sure of it. I wish that I could stay in this moment forever, my mind finally at ease with Peter safely wrapped in my arms, that way no harm would ever come to him. He would be safe with me, and that was a guarantee.

 

For what seemed like hours, I just lay there, my fingers running through Peter's curls as I listened to his breathing even out. Hearing the small snores that escaped Peter occasionally meant that my son was finally out for the night. I was so comfortable that I wanted to just fall asleep there, with my son, but I knew I had to go. There was still so much stuff that I needed to get done, and I still had to talk to the Parker's, or Ben and May as I’ve been asked to call them – if I was going to be apart of their lives. After I was sure Peter wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, I slowly unwrapped him from my torso and got out of the bed, lifting the blankets up to his shoulders and making sure he was tucked in nicely. I brush the hair out of Peter’s eyes as he slept on, kissing his forehead one last time.

 

“Sweet dreams little man. I’ll see you soon.” I whisper in his ear before slowly walking out of the room.


	7. spending time with Peter

Hidden stark chapter 7

I tighten my arms around Peters waist, we have been down the lab for most of the day now. I grin to myself, this is Peters first time down here with me. I'm not going to lie, it’s great to finally have him all to myself for an entire weekend. With no May or Ben around. Not that I don’t mind having them around while I spend it with Peter. But after all the hassle we had go through, i'm happy to finally get to a place where I can have Peter on my own.

I can’t say I’m not a little relieved from it. I’m glad to actually get some father son time.

so far, it’s been great… Peter seems to having the time of his life, down here in the lab. It reminds with so much of myself. So I’m going to call it now this is going to be the happiest weekend I have had in a long time.

Just me and Peter all weekend. I have already told Steve and the rest of the team, I’m going to be out of reach for the next couple of days. They didn’t like that, wanting answers to what I have been hiding away from them these past couple of weeks. After a heated argument over it, they find of accepted the fact I’m allowed to keep bits of my personal life to myself. Not that I believe that will last long with them, I know one of them will break needing answers which will lead the rest of the team on a hunt has well.

I understand it and the of the day if it was Steve or Bruce keeping secrets I would be the same and wouldn’t be able to keep out of it for long. Eventually of course, I will tell them about Peter, I’m not going to be able to resist the urge to show off my adorable, brilliant smart son to everyone for very long.

But for now, I feel like being a little selfish and keeping my son all to myself. I never was good at sharing my things has a child and I don’t see that changing with my own little boy. Pepper thinks I’m being adorably clingy to him at the moment, I denied it of course, even if she is right...

These past couple of weeks my whole life has just been about Peter, everything less has just felt like a moot point. It just doesn’t matter to me like it did before. All my thoughts come back to how something might affect Peter. Or what his future holds for him, how can I repair my little boy for the big wide world.

My father never did it for me, never gave me any guide lines in right or wrongs, didn’t teach me how to see people out for the ones who just want to use me, and the ones who generally care and love me.

its why I have so many trust issues to this day.

I need to make sure that doesn’t happen to my Peter, I don’t want to pass down my faults into my boy. Like my own old man did to me.

So now I’m trying to break the pattern of crappy Stark dads, by spending time with my boy, I have been teaching Peter the basics of robotics.

He has a school science fair coming up soon, so were making a little robot together. Honestly, it’s the most relaxed and fun I have had in my own labs for a long time.

I used to come down here to build and create out of my own inspiration and imagination to build new and amazing things. It was fun for me,

I loved it…

But after New York everything changed, instead I would come down and build out of fear of the unknown. Endless nights of nothing but nightmares leaving me to new ideas for suits, but it didn't matter how many new suit of armour I made, the nightmares didn't stop.

My suits became an escape from the world around me, after I finished one I would see I a fault in it and have to start all over again with a new one. But now this isn’t about saving the world or the avengers, it’s about me and my son.

I always wanted my dad to help with projects like this when I was a kid, somehow helping my own son with his own work for the science fair makes me feel a little better about it. I’m going to be a better father to Peter than my old man was to me – that’s a promise.

The man was an arrogant piece of shit and a horrible excuse for a father.

Me being with Peter right now with him happily giggling away has he sits on my lap, shows me that I haven’t achieved the one thing that I always dreaded, I haven’t turn out to be like my father.

I’m not saying that I'm not nothing like my father at all, I can still be just as cold and calculated as he was.

The biggest differents is I know when to turn it off.

My father did not… he was like that with everyone, only my mother probably ever saw the real him.

I always thought that’s why she put up with all his bull-crap for so many years.

It shatters my heart to think about her… she would have loved Peter. God, she would have spoiled my little boy to hell.

I smile sadly at the thought, threading my fingers gently through his hair, untangling a couple of curls has I ago.

“Okay, now you want to work out your wires. Can you remember which one’s cross over to get the arms to function.” I hum, has he nods, laying my head on his shoulder gently guiding his hands over the wires.

He is wearing safety gloves and goggles that I made him a couple of nights before hand. I don’t want to ever risk Peter taking them off, for even the one second that I wouldn’t be looking and get himself hurt.

The thought of it woke me up in a cold sweat. So, both of them are specifically made with safety locks, that only I can take them off. I have also opted not to tell Peter how that works either. When he is older I will tell him. Or I stop worrying about him getting hurt in the lab… which will be never… so yeah, he will never know. But Peter is a smart boy, he will figure it out fast as lighting.

It’s the one small down fall to having a smart child.

I’m going to have to keep upgrading these bad boys every time he manages to hack them. But then again it will be another great way of me testing his intelligence level at the same time.

It already astonishes to me how fast he is picking up the knack for engineering, we have only been down here for a bit, but already I feel like the basics are too easy for him.

Really, he shines when it comes to chemistry in his science work at school.

My father would have loved that about Peter, has much as I hate to say it, but it’s true I think my father would have been a good mentor to him. Not a very-loving grandad, nothing like my mother would have been with him anyway. But he would have been a good teacher of science nonetheless.

“Dad, my goggles are itching me.” Peter whines, pulling at the strap on the back of his head. In a failed attempt to pull them off.

I grin standing from my chair holding Peter to my hip.

“I guess we have been down here for a little while now, why don’t we take a break and get you something to eat.” I chuckle, at Peters confused look has I easily pull off his goggles and gloves.

Placing them back down onto the work table.

“What you fancy snacking on Pete.” I ask moving into the elevator Friday automatically taking us to my personal floor.

“Don’t know.” Peter grumbles, eyes looking down, has he nips at his fingertips.

Now that the distraction of the lab is gone. He is going back to the way, he was this morning when May dropped him off. A big bag of nerves, becoming shy around me like it’s the first time we have met all over again.

It doesn’t surprise me how nervous he is about being here for the first time away from both May and Ben. This is truly going to be the first time when it’s just going to be me and Peter, hell I won’t lie, I was panicking the whole week about the thought of being completely responsible for Peter on my own has well.

Getting out from the elevator,

I pull Peters hand from his mouth.

“Pete, what have I said about nipping at your fingers.” I hum gently, his eyes widen with guilt, turning to hide his head into my neck.

“Mm… sorry.” He barely whispers. Gently rubbing circles into his back, I rummage around in the fridge, knowing I’m not going to get any answers out of him at this point,

I’ll just improvise.

“Pete, you want a cheese sandwich.” He just nods, I smirk pulling the jam out of the fridge instead.

“Peter, we both know you don’t like cheese sandwiches.” I tease him, but it doesn’t seem to help has he tenses up more against me.

“You know it’s okay to tell me no, right?” I ask, now realising it’s hard to make a sandwich with only the one hand. Placing him down onto the kitchen counter, he looks to his feet gently kicking them in the air.

Running my hand through his hair, I lift his chin to look up at me.

“Do you want a jam sandwich instead.” I ask, holding the jam jar for him to see, slowly he nods his head to me.

I smile gently kissing his cheek.

“Peter, we use our voice in this house” I’m a little bit sterner, but there is no harshness to my voice. Giving his shoulder a little squeeze.

“Do you want jam instead.” I ask again, not breaking eye contact with him. He hates it when I am being pushy. But from what I have seen from Peter he has always been a shy child. There is nothing wrong with that.

Still I would rather not encourage it around me of all people.

First, I will work on his shyness with me and has he gets older around other people, being shy and quite can work against a person and I don’t want my son to be a target. So, we will work on it together, I just want to make sure that when Peter gets picked on or bullied for the first time.

He stands up for himself, I don’t want him getting into fights like I was has a kid. But damn it, I’m not going to let Peter be a target for anyone.

“Yes, please dad.” It’s quiet, I smile all the same down at him, his cheeks have turned a light pink.

Leaning down I put our foreheads together, grinning I let my fingers tickle at peter side, earning a squeal of laughter while small hands try to push me away.

“See that wasn’t hard, was it?” I chuckle, running my fingers up to his neck, feeling my chest tighten with Peter breathless laughter. His hands now trying to push my face way from his.

“S-stop dad!” He giggles, I gently nip at his fingers earning a fake scream for him, pulling his hands away.

“I want an answer Peter.” I grin, letting him fall back onto the marble protecting his head with my hand.

“T-this is c-cheating!” His voice breathless.

“I’m the dad, there’s no cheating for the dads.” I laugh, smirking down at him, he tries to glare at me but it last all but mere two seconds before he breaks into another fit of laughter.

Grinning, I snatch him up off the counter, wrapping my arms tightly around him cuddling him closely to my chest.

His giggles slowly die down, wrapping his arms around my neck resting his head on my shoulder with a big smile. We stay like that for a while, I nuzzle his hair gently with my nose, peppering kisses on the top of his head. This seems to relax him and calm any kind of nerves he might have had when coming up from the lab.

Has much as I want to just go cuddle up on the sofa with him watching a movie. I need to feed my boy. Walking over to the sofa he reluctantly takes his arms from around my neck has I put him down. Friday automatically puts on the T.V on to one of Peters favourite kids shows.

“You sit tight bud, I’ll make us some lunch.” I hum. Only getting a little nod back has Peter relaxes into the cushions.

A little relief feels me that I’m able to comfort peter so easily even when it’s just the two of us.

Walking back into the kitchen, all I can hear is the sound of the T.V joined with Peters small laughter every so often. It’s such a normal sound of happiness, it makes the air feel warmer lighter in a way that I never felt in this tower.

Joining Peter, I sit next him, handing him his sandwiched he takes it with out really looking, eyes focused on the T.V. For a while we just stayed like this empty plate’s left on the coffee table,

Peter safely curled into my side with my arm wrapped around him.

Everything seemed so calm and peaceful I should have known it was too good to be true to just ask for one weekend with my son without any trouble. Loud alarms ring through my ears, bouncing off the towers walls.

Disturbing Peter his big eyes looking around confused and scared.

I sigh furious… why after all these years of nothing ever happening, does the tower have to be under attack the day I have Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since I have updated on on this story for that i'm sorry life has been busy and all that but here finally is chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed :) won't make any promises how fast the next chapter will be out but it will be comning out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a little story I have been writting for a while, i'm already 5 chapters a head of myself just to give me a head start, while I write the rest. i'm thinking this is going to be about a 10 chapter stroy but we will see how it goes, hope you all enjoy please leave comments and kudos really help to motivate when I can see people are enjoying the story. Also looking for a beta reader and an editor if anyone if interested hit me up in the comments thank you.


End file.
